Rakkaus on kuin mielisairaus
by LiMeAnGGa
Summary: "Kun rakkaus ottaa komennon, vihasta voi tulla ilo." RusFin
1. Sodassa ei toiseksi jäänyt saa palkintoa

Sinisilmäinen nuorukainen, jonka hiukset olivat kuin juhannuspeltojen kultaista vehnää, tarpoi syvässä hangessa keskellä ankaraa talvea.

Hänen nimensä on Tino, toisin sanoen Suomi. Pohjoismaista pienin, mutta sisukkain.

Tälläkin hetkellä hän kävi veristä sotaa Ivania, eli Venäjää vastaan. Ja vain maansa itsenäistymisen puolesta.

Raskain askelin, tämä nuori suomalaismies, jatkoi matkaansa kohti Venäjän rajaa.

Hän oli kovin uupunut ja keho täynnä naarmuja tappeluiden jäljiltä.

* * *

><p>"Ivan, perkele. Astu esiin! Tiedän että olet siellä!" Tino puhkui raivoa.<p>

"Onko jokin hätänä, ystäväiseni?" Ivan hymyili epäaidon viattomasti, lähestyessään Suomalaista.

Ivan on todella pitkä, hopeahiuksinen mies, jota monet valtiot pelkäsivät kuollakseen.

"_Ystävä?_" Vaaleahiuksinen mies sylkäisi. "En ole ystäväsi, enkä tule olemaankaan."

Ivan naurahti, joka kummastutti Tinoa: "Mitä nyt?"

"Olet vain niin suloinen suuttuessasi.." Venäjän hymy leveni entisestään. "Mutta usko jo, et voi voittaa."

Tino huokaisi raskaasti:

"Eikö mene perille, en aio luovuttaa." Hän nosti kiväärin selästään ja oli jo tähtäämässä Ivania, tuon ehtimättä vielä edes reagoida.

'Tämä on nyt ohi' Tuo ajattelin painaessaan laukaisinta.

_Ei mitään._

"Hitto!" Suomalainen kirosi, kun mitään ei tapahtunut. "Ei nyt… eieieieieii.." Tuo hakkasi asetta maahan epätoivoisesti.

"Pääsitpä yllättämään." Kuului hopeahiuksisen miehen nauru. "Mutta tämän pelin olen jo voittanut."

_Kuului laukaus._

Suomalainen kaatui polvilleen kylmään hankeen. Häntä oli ammuttu vasempaan käteen.

Käsi vuosi kirkkaanpunaista verta valkealle hangelle tahraten tuon.

"Hnngh.." Tino kiristeli hampaita kivusta.

Lumi narskahti.

Vahingoittunut Tino nosti katseensa Ivaniin, joka lähestyi häntä uhkaavasti.

Hoiperrellen, hän nousi ylös hangesta ja lähti venäjäläistä pakoon pidellen haavaansa, mutta kaatui.

Ivan tavoitti Tinon.

"Luovuta." Tuo kehotti jo hivenen kyllästyneenä.

Suomalaismies pysyi vaiti.

"En." Hän sanoi lopulta, pitäen katseensa koko ajan maassa.

"Typerys." Ivan pyöräytti silmiänsä ja löi heikompaa miestä aseen toisella puolella päähän.

Tino vingahti kivusta ja painoi kädellä päänsä kipeää kohtaa. Veri valui haavasta tuon vaaleille käsille, värjäten sinisen sota -asun hihat tumman punertaviksi.

"Joko nyt?" Ivan jatkoi kärsivällisyyttään koetellen.

Tino tärisi kivusta ja oli huutaa, mutta sai tukahdutettua sen hampaitaan kiristellen.

Hitaasti hän pudisti päätänsä:

"Ei."

Sitten kaikki sumeni.

* * *

><p>"Huomenta."<p>

Tino avasi silmänsä hitaasti valoa arastellen. Hetken aikaa hän yritti saada selvää sumeasta hahmosta, kunnes tunnistaakin tuon Ivaniksi.

"Ai, sinä… Hetkinen! Mitä sinä -Auh?" Tino keskeytti viiltävään kipuun vasemmassa kädessään, joka oli sidottu vaalealla harsolla.

"Olisi ollut liian julmaa jättää sinut sinne kylmettymään." Ivan hymyili tyytyväisen oloisena.

"Ja nyt, sinulla on vartti aikaa pakata kaikki tarpeellinen."

Samalla sekunnilla suomalainen huomasi olevansa _kotonansa._

"Miten pääsit sisään?" Tino loikkasi istumaan, mutta liian nopea liike sai tuon käden jomottamaan kivusta.

"Pakkaanko puolestasi?" Pidempi mies vältti toisen kysymyksen ja oli lähtevinään.

"EI! Teen sen itse." Tino vastusteli ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan.

"Minne viet minut?" Tuo vielä varmisti aukaisten suuren kuluneen kangassäkin.

"Kotiini, tietysti. Venäjälle." Ivanin lapsekas hymy tuntui nousevan entisestään.

"Se, tai maasi. Mutta Karjalan aion silti pitää sotakorvauksena."

Tino veti kätensä nyrkkiin, mutta antoi olla. Maatansa hän ei tuolle hirviölle antaisi.

Horjahdellen hän käveli huoneeseensa pakkaamaan. Kangassäkkiin hän sulloi kaikki tarvittavat vaatteet, aika suurehkon laatikon joka sisälsi muistoja kotimaasta ja kaiken tämän pohjalle, hän hautasi aseen.

Epäröiden hän sulki säkkinsä, ja asteli huoneesta.

"Valmis."

"Hyvä." Venäjä sanoi kuivasti, katsahtaen suomalaisen säkkiin. hän selvästi halusi tutkia tuon sisällön, mutta antoi olla. "Mennään."

* * *

><p>Koko pitkän matkan Tino ajatteli ystäviänsä, kotimaatansa ja sitä, ettei ollut saanut hyvästellä tätä kaikkea.<p>

Ivan selvästi huomasi toisen murjottavan. Se hidasti matkaa merkitsevästi.

"Aih." Hentorakenteinen mies valitti, suuren valtion riuhtaistessa tuon ranteesta.

Lyhyempi mies oli kaatua, ja mulkoili nyt Ivanin suuntaan tuon vetäessä sinisilmäistä eteenpäin.

"Osaan kyllä kävellä itse..."

"Mikä on?" Ivan kysähti yllättäen, pitäen nyt kasvonsa menosuunnassa.

"Ei mikään." Tino vastusteli ja yritti päästä miehen otteesta, mutta tämä vain kovensi otettansa. "Auh."

"Sokeakin huomaisi, että murehdit." Sanat tulivat suoraviivaisesti."

"… En saanut hyvästellä," Tino vihdoin myönsi, tunsien olonsa vain surkeammaksi.

* * *

><p><em>Ensimmäinen ficcini.<em>

_Ensimmäinen luku saattoi olla todella tylsä, mutta jatkossa tulee olemaan mielenkiintoisempi…(?) :D_

_Pahoittelut kaikista kirjoitusvirheistä jne… Kommentteja? : )_


	2. Venäjällä

"Perillä." Ivanin kasvoille levisi hymy tuon lähestyessään kotiaan.

"Se on… valtava." Tino sai sanotuksi silmäillessään valtavaa, lähes palatsimaista rakennusta. Se ei tuntunut kodilta.

Tino ei varsinaisesti pelännyt, mutta jokin häiritsi hänen ajatuksiaan. Tätä hän ei voisi koskaan kutsua kodiksi. Ei ikinä.

"Pidätkö siitä?" Hopeahiuksinen mies kysyi pieni ylpeyden kaari huulillansa.

Tino pysyi vaiti. Surullisen ilmeettömänä hän katsoi suuren, koristellun portin aukeavan.

"Kotini ei ollut tällainen…"

"Totut kyllä." Ivan jatkoi hymyänsä, edes piittaamatta toisen surusta.

Kuljettuaan suuren lumisen puutarhan läpi, saavuttivat he talon valtavan hopeanhohtoisen oven.

"Olen palannut." Ivan ilmoitti ensimmäisenä päästyään sisään. "Ja olemme saaneet uuden ystävän."

Tino mulkaisi pidempää miestä pahaenteisesti, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Joko sota loppui?" Yksi Baltiamaista kiirehti paikalle. Huomatessaan Tinon, tuon silmistä paistoi selvä huoli.

Eduard eli Viro, on Tinon hyvin läheinen ystävä. Tino oli pahoillaan siitä, että noin hyvä ihminen, kuin Eduard, oli joutunut Venäjän vallan alle.

Sitten saapuivatkin loput Baltinmaat: Latvia ja Liettua. Aika pieniä valtioita hekin.

"Ohjatkaa Tino huoneeseensa." Ivan ehdotti ystävällisesti, mutta sai silti Baltinmaat säikähtämään.

"K- kyllä, minä voin mielelläni." Eduard soperteli kuuluvasti ja tarttui suomalaisen olkapäähän, ohjaten tuon eteisaulasta.

* * *

><p>"Voi Tino, siitä oli liian kauan kun viimeksi näimme!" Viro halasi Suomea, noiden ollessa pois Ivanin silmistä.<p>

"Niin." Tino otti vastaan ystävänsä halauksen, hymyillen ensi kertaa sen jälkeen kun lähti Ivanin matkaan.

Hetken kertoillen kuulumisiaan, Eduard huomasi Suomen harsoihin käärityn käden. "Eihän tarkoittanut.."

Tino katsoi ystäväänsä epäluuloisesti. "Hän vei karjalan.. Ja _minut_. Saakeli!" Pelkkä asiasta puhuminenkin, sai tuon raivostumaan.

"Ei se niin paha asia ole…" Eesti yritti rauhoitella äänekästä suomalaisraivoa. Miten niin pienestä ja viattomasta ihmisestä lähtikin noin paljon kirosanoja?

Viro vain pyöräytti silmiänsä ja avasi käytävän päässä olevan huoneen oven. "Huoneenne."

Tino huokaisi ja astui huoneeseen. "Ei minulle tarvitse puhua _tuolla tavalla_."

* * *

><p>Eduardin lähdettyä, suomalainen alkoi purkaa tavaroitansa. Vaatteet hän sulloi suureen tammipuiseen vaatekaappiin ja sinivalkoisen laatikon (joka sisälsi mm. muumipehmolelun ja salmiakkia) sängyn pohjalle. Viimeisenä, hän nosti säkinpohjalta aseen. "Kyllä tästä selvitään." Tuo tuumi, piilottaessaan aseen tyynynsä alle.<p>

* * *

><p>Aurinko loisti kirkkaana suurehkon ikkunan läpi, suoraan Tinon kasvoille. "Hmmgh.." Suomalainen venytteli ja hieroi unisia silmiänsä. "Ai niin.." Tuo mumisi, katsellessaan ikkunasta ulos. Tämä ei ollut hänen maatansa. Tämä oli <em>Venäjän maata<em>. Silti häntä kävi sääliksi noita kaikkia eläimiä. Tuskin Ivan niistä huolehti.

Niinpä muitta mutkitta, tuo lähti etsimään keittiötä. Se oli haastava tehtävä, sillä talo oli kamalan suuri täynnä käytäviä ja erilaisia saleja. Lopulta suomalainen kuitenkin löysi keittiön. Nyt piti vain löytää leipää linnuille.

Hiljaa tuo hivuttautui keittiökaapeille, käyden kaikki nuo läpi. Ensimmäiset kaapit olivat täynnä erilaisia vodka -pulloja ja kaikkea muuta mitä Tino oli etsimässä.

Lopulta tuo kuitenkin sai haluamansa. "Vihdoin." Tuo kääntyi ja onnistui samalla pudottamaan pöydällä olevan kattilan rymisten maahan. "HITTO." Suomalainen lähti leipä mukanansa juoksemaan kohti ulko -ovea.

* * *

><p>Hento aurinko lämmitti Tinon poskia kirpeältä pakkaselta. Tuo oli päässyt kenenkään huomaamatta ulos. Ovi ei ollut edes lukossa, mutta suurta pihaa ympäröi silti korkea portti, josta oli melkeinpä mahdotonta karata. Vaikka sehän ei edes ollut suomalaisen perimmäinen ajatus.<p>

Piha oli autio. Ainoastaan yksi lintu hyppeli hangen kirkkaalla pinnalla. Tino ripotteli leivänmurusia tuolle, mutta lintu näytti epäilevän tuon aikeita. "Älä pelkää, en tee pahaa." Nuorimies hymyili suloisesti, aivan kuin lintu olisi edes ymmärtänyt tuota.

"Kas tässä." Suomalainen heitti lisää murusia hangelle. Nyt lintu rohkaistui hieman ja hyppeli lähemmäksi, kunnes alkoikin jo nokkia murusia hyvällä halulla.

Eikä kauankaan, kun Tinoa ympäri parveili jo useampi lintu. "Taidattekin olla nälkäisiä!" Suomalainen naurahti heleästi. Heitellessään linnuille lisää murusiaa, kuuli tuo takanaan tutun äänen:

"Huomenta.~" Ivan hymyili viattomasti.

"Ai, sinä.." Tino töksäytti ja istahti hangelle ärtyneenä.

"Mitä puuhailet?" Vastatullut mies kysyi, vaikka tiesikin vastauksen varsin hyvin.

"Ruokin lintuja."

"Niitä ei olekaan näkynyt hetkeen." Ivan istahti suomalaisen viereen.

"En kyllä yhtään ihmettele miksi."

"Hmm?"

"Ei mitään." Tino huokaisi. Samalla yksi pikkulinnuista lennähti tuon kultaisille hiuksille.

Hiljaisuus.

Vain linnut sirkuttelivat tyytyväisinä ja lennähtelivät ympäriinsä.

"Haluaisitko.." Ivan aloitti hitaasti. "…Että näyttäisin sinulle erään paikan?"

Tino katsahti pidempää miestä silmiin epäluuloisesti.

"Vaikkapa huomenna?" Purppurasilmäinen mies lisäsi ja hymyili samaa vanhaa hymyään.

Tino oli hieman yllättynyt, kun huomasi toisen olevan tosissaan. "K- kyllähän se …käy." Tuo sanoi lopulta, siirtäen katseensa hankeen. Posket hieman punottaen.

"Hyvä!" Suurempi valtio nousi hangesta ja siisti itseään lumesta. "Huomenna siis..!"

Toisen miehen lähdettyä, Tino jäi edelleen samaan paikkaan istumaan, pieni hymynkaarre kasvoillansa.

* * *

><p><em>Ilmoitan jo nyt, että seuraava jakso on aika lyhyt. Mutta siinä asiat alkavat oikeastaan vasta tapahtua. Luulisin. :)<em>

_Kommentit ois kivoja, kritiikkiäkin saa olla! Näin aloittelijana, kaikki vinkit ym. on tarpeen. ;)_

_Ja voi kommentoida ihan vaan silleen lyhyesti, esim. " :) " tai vastaavaa. Niin tiedän lukeeko tätä kukaan. ^^"_


End file.
